4-LOM
' 4-LOM' was an ambitious protocol droid who overwrote his own programming in order to embark on a life of crime. A LOM-series droid, 4-LOM's first assignment was aboard a luxury liner named the Kuari Princess, where he served as a translator between the vessel's wealthy passengers and its computer. He found this work to be mundane and undemanding, and after the Kuari Princess's computer altered his programming, 4-LOM began to steal from the passengers. Eventually, he left the Kuari Princess for good, becoming an expert thief, information broker, and, after Jabba Desilijic Tiure altered his programming further, a highly-successful bounty hunter. Jabba paired 4-LOM with another hunter named Zuckuss, and together they claimed several high-profile bounties for the Hutt Cartel. Although 4-LOM had initially only partnered with Zuckuss in order to learn the Gand's intuitive findsman abilities, the two bonded, and the droid stayed loyal to Zuckuss after the Gand was critically injured during the Galactic Civil War. Desperate for the funds necessary to heal Zuckuss, the pair incurred the wrath of the Galactic Empire when they accepted a bounty on Nardix, an Imperial governor. However, Darth Vader ignored this fact when he enlisted their aid during the hunt for Han Solo. 4-LOM and Zuckuss conspired to infiltrate the Rebel Alliance, hoping to kidnap Solo at the Rebel rendezvous point, though Boba Fett managed to capture the bounty before them. After the Rebels healed Zuckuss, the two bounty hunters joined the Alliance and attempted to rescue Han Solo from Boba Fett before the Mandalorian could deliver him to Jabba the Hutt. They failed utterly, though, and 4-LOM was left badly damaged. Zuckuss restored him, but had to perform a complete memory wipe to do so; the idealism that led the droid to join the Rebellion was gone, and 4-LOM no longer remembered his aspirations of achieving intuition and mastering the Force. He became a cold, calculating individual, and took bounties from unsavory employers such as Quaffug. He also left the Rebel Alliance and severed ties with Zuckuss. The two did perform one last hunt together, capturing Drawmas Sma'Da for a sizable sum of money, though from that point on, 4-LOM worked alone. Figure Specs This 4-LOM action figure was released in 2010 in The Vintage Collection. Hasbro gave the figure 14 points of articulation and included one accessory (blaster rifle). Here is what we noticed when we took a closer look at the Bounty Hunter: *This Bounty Hunter 4-LOM figure was released individually carded in August 2010 *4-LOM can be seen in The Empire Strikes Back, when Darth Vader talks to Bounty Hunters on the Executor *The figure is a re-release of the figure from 2007 *The same 4-LOM figure, slightly repainted, was also available in 2010 in the Target excl. vintage 3-pack titled "Imperial Set" *The blaster rifle fits very well into both of the figure's hands *4-LOM has no balancing problems *The paint application on the figure is done well with lots of weathering on the armor *The figure is overall painted and sculpted nicely with well hidden joints The articulation details are as follows: ball-jointed neck, 2 ball-jointed shoulders, 2 ball-jointed elbows, 2 swivel wrists, ball-jointed waist, 2 swivel legs, 2 ball-jointed knees, 2 ball-jointed ankles. Category:LOM-series Category:Protocol Droid Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Hutt Cartel Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Droids